B03: Season 4  4x01 DeCharm
by Borg03
Summary: Prue, Piper & Phoebe are back  as you've never seen them before!                                                            First episode of B03: Season 4  an alternate season of Charmed based at


**4x01 – De-Charm**

Series 3 Last Episode Re-Cap.

Ext. shot of manor, doors wide open.

Int. Manor: Prue & Piper lie in smashed remains of walls.

A (female) Whitelighter (Megan) orbs in and begins to heal the two sisters.

Prue's eyes open wearily. "Piper?"

Piper groans in reply.

TITLES

Int. Cole's Cavern.

Leo is doubled over, in pain and Phoebe is holding him. He suddenly stands up. "They're okay"

Phoebe "Good. Leo you go. I'm gonna find Cole."

Leo "Phoebe I can't leave you here. Anything could happen"

Phoebe "Cole wouldn't let it. Go!"

Leo orbs out.

Cole comes running into cave, shouts can be heard behind him. "Phoebe"

Phoebe embraces him.

Cole "Come on. The Source tricked us. We need to get out of here"

The two set off running out of the cave, hand in hand.

Int. manor: Prue and Piper are having some coffee and talking to the female Whitelighter.

Piper "So….Let me clear this up. The Elders sent you to heal us, because Leo wasn't here?"

Megan "Yes. In fact they've been considering assigning me to you permanently, due to all of the demons you've vanquished. They think you need another body guard"

Piper "Wow"

Prue "Another Whitelighter? Well...I suppose...Piper?"

Piper "I'm all for it. We sure did need one back there"

Megan "Well I'll be joining your little "Team" soon, as soon as my other charges have a new Whitelighter. Thanks for the coffee"

Prue "Anytime"

Megan orbs out and the girls exit into the hall.

Prue "Well looks like they do care after all"

Piper "You know sisterly love only goes so far Prue"

Prue sticks her tongue out at Piper mockingly. Loe orbs in.

Piper "Leo!" she throws herself into his arms.

Prue "Leo. Where's Phoebe?"

Leo "She wanted to find Cole."

Prue "And you just let her?"

Leo "She said that she knew Cole would protect her no matter what"

Prue "You know that is just so typical of her"

Leo "Look, you guys can't go after Shax yet."

Prue "Why not?"

Leo "Look its hard to explain. Time has just been reversed, by Tempest. Phoebe had to agree to stay in the underworld till the reset had been made. Before he reset time Piper……Had died because someone shot her, because you guys were caught on TV vanquishing Shax. You can't go after him yet. You need to wait till you get Phoebe back."

Prue "Wait, how come you remember?"

Leo "Eye of the storm I guess"

Piper "I'm just glad that we're okay"

Int. cave in underworld. Cole and Phoebe are cornered by five demons.

Source (Not seen) "STOP!"

The demons allow their energy balls to fizzle out.

Source "If the Witch agrees to give herself to Evil, then we will let her and Balthazor be."

Phoebe looks at Cole. "We'll find a way out. Lets just try to stay alive for now?" She steps forward "Okay. I accept."

Int. manor. Prue, Piper & Leo are in the kitchen. Prue is making a potion.

The orbing bell of the elders is heard.

Leo looks skyward "I need to go. This sounds urgent."

Piper "Hurry back" she hugs Leo then he orbs out.

Prue pours some potion into a vial and corks it "Okay that's the Potion ready."

Piper "What is it?"

Prue "A stunning potion." She fills up 3 more vials as she talks "That way we can get away from Shax without having to vanquish him till we can get Phoebe" she hands Piper two vials and keeps the other two.

Piper "But I could just freeze him!"

Prue "Ah, but then he'd become immune to it!"

Piper "Good point!"

The girls make their way to the attic.

Piper "Prue. If Phoebe's still down in the underworld with Cole…"

Prue "Yeah I know. Her potion must have worked."

Piper "Which means that we should have that power stripping potion ready for him? For when they get back?"

Prue "IF they get back." As she exits attic.

Piper stays and finds the potion in the book, then takes it downstairs.

Prue is in the kitchen writing a spell.

Piper "Whatcha doin'?"

Prue "Writing a spell to get Phoebe back."

Piper "Okay. I'm gonna make the potion for Cole….With a little adjustment."

Prue "What's the adjustment?"

Piper "I'm gonna mix it with the vanquish for Balthazar. Then Balthazor becomes just a page in the Book that we don't need"

Prue "Good idea. Damn! I can't write this spell."

Piper "Just wait for inspiration to hit you. Don't force it"

Prue looks exasperated "Right I'll make the vanquish, you do the power stripping potion"

Leo orbs in. "Girls, you need to cut yourselves off from Phoebe in the next" he looks at his watch "10 minutes!"

Prue "What? Why?"

"She gave herself up to evil to save her and Cole. The elders felt her shift sides. The transition to evil has begun, you guys only have about ten minutes before it affects you and turns you evil too!"

Prue "What? Why?"

Piper "When you got turned evil it turned me and Phoebe evil too – Remember?" She begins flicking through the book. "Okay we need 10 pepper seeds, some avocado, rose water, pomegranate seeds and……oh no."

Prue & Leo "What?"

"We also need billings root. We need that for the power stripping potion. And it's the last of it."

Prue "Look, just use it for us first. If we're okay then Phoebe still has a chance."

The ingredients are all added to the potion which is then drunk by Piper & Prue. The Triqueta on the front cover of the Book of Shadows changes. One leaf moves out of the triangle.

Int. Cavern in the underworld

Phoebe is being given a goblet of red liquid to drink by the Source, she sips from it then spits it out in disgust. He roars at her.

Source "Drink!"

She puts the goblet to her lips just as a torrent of white sparkles of magic leave her and disappear. She drinks, till the goblet is empty, then collapses. Cole comes running in and gives the Source a contemptuous look, then carries her off out of the cavern.

Int. Kitchen - Manor

Piper "Did it work?"

Prue "I dunno. Leo?"

Leo "I think so."

Prue "Good. Now Piper get out there and go get the ginger. I'll stay here and make up the vanquish"

Piper "But what about Shax?"

Prue "Well you've got your stunning potions. Use them. Then call on Leo"

Piper "Ah! Good point. Where will Leo be though?"

Prue "Leo will be checking with the Elders to see what options we have" she shoos Leo, who takes his que to orb out.

Piper "Right okay. But what happens if Shax turns up here when we're both out of potions?"

Prue "Piper! What are the chances of that happening?"

Piper "Hmmmm...For a normal person I'd say about zero - But us? Prue you'd better make some more stunning potions while I'm out. Knowing our luck we'll need it." She leaves, leaving Prue with a puzzled look on her face.Prue carries on with her potion making.

Int. Cavern In Underworld

Phoebe is on an alter in the center of the cavern, Cole stands nearby. Phoebe begins to stir, and Cole moves to her side.

Phoebe "Groans Cole?"

Cole "Phoebe" he embraces Phoebe tightlty "Why did you have to give yourself up? I could have shimmered us"

They break apart.

Phoebe "You know I had to. It was the only way. I Lo- L-" Phoebe appears to choke on her words.

Cole "Evil can't love. Don't try to."

Phoebe "Well. What do we do now? Wait! How are Piper and Prue?"

Cole "Word has it that the Source is ready to vanquish Shax for failing to kill even one of the Halliwells."

Phoebe "Figured that idiot would mess it up. Now lets see Balthazor again. I haven't seen him in a while" she traces her fingers over Cole's body.

Cole transforms into Balthazor then begins to kiss Phoebe. Phoebe then has a premonition:

_A demon sends an energy ball at a woman who's head is facing away from Phoebe. The woman throws a potion at the demon who freezes then explodes._

She stops kissing Balthazor.

Phoebe "Come on baby, we've got a demon to save!" She jumps down from her altar and blinks out.

Ext. Shot of P3 with a long que coming from the door.

Int. P3. At the bar. A band is visible in the background, it is Love Split Love In The Chorus of "How Soon Is Now?"

Piper & Prue sitting at the bar

Piper - "So what do we do now?"

Prue - "Nothing. Piper, we need a plan - and we're fresh outta them. We don't even know if we'll need the Power of Three to change Phoebe back."

Piper - "So we...?" she gestures with her hands to Prue.

Prue - "We sleep on it. You know, we might get inspired in the night or something. We simply don't have any materials to work with"

Piper - "But we're not giving up on Phoebe - Right?"

Prue - "I dunno, Piper. Leo said she gave herself up to evil to save her and Cole, so there's still a big chance that we can save her. Its Cole I'm worried about."

Leo comes up behind Piper - "Its not Cole you need to worry about though, its the Source"

Piper - "Wha?! Why?"

Leo - "When Phoebe crossed over she shifted some of the balance of power to evil. The source now has an evil Charmed One at his disposal. All of Phoebe's powers are now working for evil. And the Source is going to try to flaunt them before you can get her back" 

Piper - "Not so good then. How long?"

Leo - "The Elders don't know - but they know the Source well enough to guess that will be his next move"

Prue - "Ah..."

Scence fades out...

CREDITS


End file.
